Broken Heart
by freesoulhtty
Summary: Sky has left Bloom. Why would he? Is he really moving on or is something else up? Flames accepted but u flame it will come back at u. u've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Broken Heart**

It was a nice summer day an Bloom was at the dorm all alone. She was thinking about Sky. Maybe I'll call him tonight and we can do something she thought. She was brought out of her thoughts by knock on the door. As she opened the door it was Sky.

"Hey Sky I was just thinking about you. Is something wrong? You don't look so good." His eyes were facing the ground and he looked really sad.

" Look Bloom I can't see you any more. I don't want to even see you anymore." he said. Bloom couldn't believe hear ears. This had to be a bad joke. Bloom looked up to say something but Sky wasn't there. Bloom hoped and prayed it was all just a bad dream. Later when everyone got back from shopping Stella ran.

"Omg Brandon just told me that Sky doesn't want to see you anymore. I'm so sorry! Did he say why." She asked. Bloom was shocked. She thought it had been a really bad dream or something.

"Stella that's not very nice. Remember we agreed that Bloom would tell us we wouldn't jump in. she may not be ready to say it yet." Flora scolded Stella.

"Well excuse me but I just wanted to know. Brandon wouldn't tell. So did he say why?"

"No" Bloom said. She went into full out tears. Flora and Tecna walked over to comfort her. Of course that didn't help her at all. It just made it worse. "All he said was I don't want to see you anymore and left. That's all. It's It's.." she started crying.

"We need to go talk to Sky about this. Because its not like him to just do this. Wouldn't he at least say why?" Musa said.

"Ya lets go." Stella said. Musa, Stella, and tecna left for Red Fountain.

"Man I don't believe Sky would do that to Bloom. Do you guys?"

"No but we can now ask him because heres his dorm!" Musa said. " Wait listen."

Inside the door there were to voices who didn't sound all too happy. They were yelling back and forth.

"I can't believe I dumped Bloom."

"Ya well do you want a full out war or her to get mayjorly hurt because that can happen. I mean I'm not losing anything. You're the one that will lose a war and a ex-girlfriend." It was a voice none of them recognized.

"Who is that?" Tecna asked. Justed as the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Diaspro**

Sudden everything got all quite in the room and the door was yanked open. There in the room stood Sky, Brandon, and some girl they had never seen before. She had long blonde hair and very rich looking cloths.

"What are you doing here?" Sky yelled at the top of his voice. He was really mad. His face turned all red.

"W….we came to see B…Brandon." Stella stammered.

"I'll be by later. We aren't done." The blonde girl said. Clearly mad at them for walking in on them.

As soon she left Stella yelled at Sky " Who was that? Is she why you left Bloom?"

"That's none of your business!" he yelled.

"No Sky that's were your wrong. Bloom is my best friend and right now she is in tears. The least you can do is tell her why." Stella yelled. Sky looked at Stella and new that's what he had to do.

"Fine I'll be by later to talk to her. But just please stop yelling I have a huge headache." He said.

"You deserve a lot more than that." Musa butt in. She slapped him in the back of the head hard. " Ow!"

Everyone laughed at him. "Will see you later Sky. I mean it."

"Why do I now feel scared not to show up?"

"The fact that Stella will most likely skin you alive! I really don't blame her if she does. Bloom is her best friend and she does care about her."

"Ya I guess."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Authors Note- I know my chapters are short but I hope you like it. Please review. Good or bad. I really don't care. If you have any ideas about the next chapter put them in your review. Thanks**

**Who is your fav. Couple?**

**Stella + Brandon **

**Bloom + Sky**

**Musa + Riven**

**Tecna + Timmy**

**Announce the winners at the end of the next chapter or the third not sure.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Telling Bloom**

**Chapter 3**

Bloom still was in her room when Sky got there that night. The other girls had decided to go out so they could be alone. Bloom heard the bedroom door open thinking it was the girls back early from there trip she hollered " I'm fine. Just go. Please."

Someone walked in and sat next to her. She felt a large musclar hand set on her back. Turning around there was Sky sitting next to her.

"What are you doing here?" her voice was cold.

"To tell you why I left you. Bloom I really do love you. You're the most important person in my life. I left because a girl named Diaspro threaten to kill you. I didn't want that to happen!" he said. Bloom tried to get but he pulled her back.

He pushed her onto the bed and laid down on top of her. Gently he kissed her. It turned into a duel between there tongues. Slowly he pulled off both of there cloths. He rolled over so she was on top. Her hand felt up on his inner thigh. He moaned at the feel.

Next her hands wrapped around his body.

" I can't take this." He said. He flipped over again on top. He grabbed her breast and nibbled them. They couldn't stand the feeling they were getting from it each.

" Sky I luv you so much Sky. Please don't leave." She said and fell asleep.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------There might be spelling mistakes but tough. I really don't care. Enjoy. Please review.**


	4. Blooms Missing

**Missing Bloom**

**Chapter 4**

Bloom felt something move beside her when she got up the next morning. Forgetting that Sky had slept with her.

"Hey beautiful! How did you sleep?" the voice startled her and she jumped. Tuning to see Sky laying beside her laughing.

"Ya, I slept fine." Her voice was still a little shaken.

" Didn't mean to startle you." He looked at the clock beside the bed. He jumped and started to look for his cloths.

" Whats with the rush?" bloom asked as she watched him. "I have to go somewhere today. I'm late." He knelt down and kissed her the cheek. "I'll see you later." And rushed out the door.

She got up eventually to take a shower. Maybe just to be safe I should take the test. She thought. So she did. Bloom dropped the thing when she saw what color it was. It said she was pregnant. That was so bad Sky was engaged to someone and Bloom wasn't suppose to sleep with him.

I'll go to Gardenia till I decide what to do. An she did she with no trace of where she went.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Flora knocked on the door to there room to get Bloom to go out with her. When she opened the door all of Bloom stuff was gone. OMG she must have left because of Sky being engaged. She thought as someone knocked on the door.

Flora opened it up to see Sky and the rest of the guys standing there.

"Hey Flora wheres Bloom at?" Flora just stared at him.

"Bloom is gone." She said. "Where?"

"She left." Sky just stared.

**Hee hee. Cliff hanger. Think its good review. Think its bad review any ways.**


End file.
